Le poison de ma vie
by Yukii27
Summary: Harry reçoit son héritage magique le jour de ses 17 ans... Un vampire ! Un vampire soumis de plus ! Mais par tout les diable qui a eu cette idée ? Et mon dieu que le A sentait bon.. Et oh mon dieu, depuis quand Snape est si bandant ! OS Snarry !CORRIGER!


Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit.

Voici un petit OS sous mon couple préféré, le Snarry.

Je tiens à préciser de cette OS possède une partie lemon et qu'il n'y auras pas de suite, c'est un OS et ça le restera !

Bref, rien à moi, comme on peut s'en douter (sauf l'histoire, merci bien)

Voili voilou, bonne lecture !

Le poison de ma vie.

OS

Harry avait maintenant 17 ans. C'est bien, pour toute personne magique, c'est même génial, après tout, notre magie reçoit une énorme évolution dû à la majorité du noyau magique, et si on a de la chance, on reçoit un héritage de créature magique, c'est génial ! Tout le monde est heureux ! Oui... Tout le monde, sauf Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, 17 ans, sauveur du monde magique à ses heures perdues, tueur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, survivant par deux fois directement à la mort et sept ou huit fois indirectement, sorcier le plus puissant du monde, et nouvellement, depuis 3 heures en fait, possesseur d'un héritage magique vampirique...

Alors non, Harry n'était pas content.

Sérieusement, un vampire ? Entre toute les créatures possibles et imaginables... un vampire ? J'y crois pas...

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé du parc dans lequel il était assis et dit doucement :

\- Et qu'est ce que je t'ai fait en fait ? Non parce que tu dois bien me détester, toi là-haut... Je t'ai vexé dans une vie antérieur ? Trahis ? Hein Dieu ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Hé ho ?!

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'il avait pété un câble, et comme pour lui donner raison, une averse brusque et violente avec des éclairs se déclencha. Comme ça. Sans raison.

Harry se mit à l'abri le plus vite qu'il put et vociféra contre le monde, Dieu, Merlin, Voldemort et plein d'autres pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête, en fait.

Une fois la pluie stoppée, un passant qui n'avait rien demandé vidé de son sang, une crise de larmes de dégoût, de tristesse et de dépit passée avant l'acceptation et une phrase intérieure répétée un millier de fois 'c'est normale, je ne fais que de me nourrir, c'est comme la viande avec les humains, ils doivent en manger, moi je dois boir les humains, c'est normal, je suis un vampire.' et être rentré chez les Dursley, passant devant les cadavres de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, au souvenir il en frissonna... Quel sang dégoutant, il ne s'abreuvent plus jamais de sang O-, et de femme, allez savoir comment il avait bien pu savoir quel sang il était en train de boire, ça n'avait aucune sorte d'importance, par contre le passant avec le sang A... Il était... Harry en saliva au souvenir, avant de se secouer et de se frapper, se réprimandant intérieurement. Se donnant un coup de poing qui aurait détrui un mur au passage, bien qu'il eut à peine cillé au coup, il s'allongea sur le lit et ne bougea plus, il verrait avec le temps ce qu'il ferait.

Il ferma les yeux dans le but de s'endormir, avant de se rappeler qu'il était un vampire.

Il soupira...

Ça risquait d'être TRÈS long...

§§ VAMPIIIIIIIIRE§§

(Oui bah on meuble avec ce qu'on peut hein...)

Cela faisait un mois que Harry était un vampire maintenant, et il l'avait accepté, 'c'est comme ça et puis tant pis.', avait il dit. Ça ne l'avait pas empêcher d'essayer de se restreindre de boire quelqu'un, maintenant, il pouvait se passer de boire pendant une semaine, et puis il avait acheté des sucettes au sang la semaine dernière, il en prendrait pour quand il aurait soif, c'est une bonne idée !

Le truc qui le dérangeait légèrement était de trouver quel était le sang des hommes, et après se dire 'il ferait un bon repas', c'était... déroutant...

Harry arriva sur le quai 9 3/4, il se rapprocha du train, s'arrêta trois secondes et d'un coup fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, il attrapa Hermione par la taille et la fit voler au dessus de sa tête.

\- Bonjour Hermione, oui je vais bien merci de t'inquiéter, c'est adorable, mais tu n'es pas obligée de me sauter dessus, lui dit-il un énorme sourire au lèvres, la regardant paniquer dans les airs.

\- HARRY JE T'EN SUPPLIE, FAIS MOI DESCENDRE ! HYAAAAAA !

\- Si tu veux.

Il reposa donc son amie tranquillement sur le sol.

1...

2...

3...

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? TU M'AS FAIT LA PEUR DE MA VIE !

\- Hermione, tu es adorable, mais s'il te plaît ne crie pas, tu sais que même si tu chuchotes, je t'entendrais...

\- Oh Harry, je suis désolée...

Et hop, trop simple... Khihihi

\- C'est pas grave, et si on montait dans ce train ?

\- Tu as raison, allons chercher une place.

C'est ainsi que Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent assis dans un compartiment du train.

\- Tu es magnifique Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais autant changer !

\- J'ai moi-même été étonné à vrai dire.

En effet, Harry avait vraiment changé, disparues les lunettes, le teint mate, les cernes à cause des cauchemars, les cheveux en batailles, non, maintenant Harry avait les cheveux long, lui arrivant dans milieu du dos, ses yeux toujours vert, bien que maintenant d'un vert surnaturel avec des paillettes rouges dansant à l'intérieur, bien qu'il se soit nourris juste avant de venir, un visages androgyne, des lèvres rouges pulpeuses avec des canines pointues apparaissant lorsqu'il parlait ou souriait, un cou fin, en fait tout son corps était fin, il n'avait pas grandi du tout, il faisait un petit mètre 63, qu'il ai pu soulever Hermione relève donc du miracle, vu que cette dernière mesurait 1 mètre 68, ce qui le vexait énormément soit dit en passant.

Bref, Harry était beau.

\- Tu sens bon Hermione...

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sens bon, enfin ton sang, tu es A pas vrai ? Heureusement que je ne bois pas les filles, ça aurait pu devenir délicat, enfin, de toute façon tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne vais pas te boire, et puis j'ai déjà bu avant de venir, c'était un B-, c'est pas trop mauvais mais c'est très loin de mon préféré, enfin pas pire que le O-, mon dieu, rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de gerber, c'est pas contre eux hein, mais nan, vraiment je peux pas, quelle horreur, tu n'imagine même pas, pareil pour les filles, c'est... Beurk, pas contre toi, hein, Mione, mais, nan vraiment, c'est pas que ça sent pas bon en fait, c'est que une fois en bouche c'est acide, ou même très amer, berk, et les vierges n'en parlons même pas, j'ai voulu essayer une fois, tu comprend, enfance moldue oblige, et en fait c'est dégueulasse, tu n'imagine pas, en fait tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'imaginer, après c'est que mon avis, c'est sûrement parce que je suis gay, et attiré par les hommes plus vieux, parce que les puceaux tu vois ils ont un goût... Je sais pas, mais y'a un truc qui ne vas pas dedans, alors que dans les expérimenter... Aaaah je t'en parle même pas, ça me fait saliver rien que d'y penser, ça m'excite aussi, au mon dieu j'ai envie de baiser, tu sais Mione, j'ai couché une fois avec un homme avant de le mordre quand j'atteignais la jouissance, mais tu vois c'est moi qui me faisait pénétrer, étant un vampire, la soif de domination etc, je pensais que c'est moi qui le prendrais, mais en fait non, bien que j'ai quand même été au dessus, et il n'a pas vraiment eu le droit de me toucher en fait, j'ai fini par le ligoter et faire ce que je voulais de lui, le pauvre, il n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'il était déjà vidé de son sang, le pauvre, je le plaint, mais en même temps c'est pas vraiment de ma faute hein, il était A, mon préféré, alors j'ai pas pus me retenir plus longtemps, c'était génial, trop bon, après le sexe ça a vraiment un goût plus exotique, c'est vraiment délicieux ! Et puis-

\- STOP ! Attend, doucement, tu me donne la tête qui tourne, je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de respirer mais quand même ! J'ai du mal à te suivre ! Tu parle beaucoup plus que je ne t'ai déjà entendu en deux jours ! Et il est que 11h !

\- A oui, je suis désolé, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas durer, je pense que j'ai été un peu en manque de communication dernièrement. Et puis Ron va bientôt arriver, ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrais plus en placer une. Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en vois le bout de la queue.

\- Hein ?

Dix secondes plus tard Ron entra dans le compartiment.

\- Bah vous êtes là ! Ça fais 10 minutes que je vous cherche !

\- Non, ça en fait seulement 4, je t'ai entendu du bout du couloir.

\- Tu m'as entendu et tu n'es même pas venu me chercher ?

\- Non, je parlais avec Hermione, et puis c'était drôle de t'entendre rouspéter sur 'les vampires qui ne font aucun effort'. Ajouta-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

\- Faux frère ! Dit Ron avec une tête de trois mètres de long avant de venir embrasser Hermione. Salut mon amour.

\- Coucou toi...

\- Oh mon dieu c'est écœurant, épargnez moi ça, et par les caleçons de Merlin Ron tu empeste ! Enfin c'est ton sang, mon dieu, pourquoi a-il fallu que tu sois O- ?

\- Si mon sang ne te plaît pas, c'est la même chose, t'a qu'à aller te chercher un calice potable dans cette armada de viande sur pattes, enfin pour toi, ce n'est pas moi qui les bois, et comme ça Hermione et moi on pourra se retrouver sans avoir un vampire en manque d'affection dans les pattes.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva dans le couloir, sous le sourire goguenard de Ron et le rire d'Hermione.

Harry les insulta de deux trois nom avant de partir loin des bruits écœurants de leurs langues faisant des slurp et des schirp, beurk. Harry frissonna et repris son chemin.

Il finit par se lasser des couloirs et décida de s'asseoir sur le toit du train, il regarda ainsi défiler le paysage, l'air froid lui foutant le visage, bien que ça ne le dérange pas, la vitesse de l'air non plus à vrai dire.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à entendre un 'Harry ! Bonbon !' en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour dire quidditch, il était devant la dame des bonbons, lui demandant tout son stock de sucettes au sang.

Puis il repartit sur son toit.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il finit le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard, sans s'en rendre compte, admirant le ciel étoilé.

§§ VAMPIIIIIIIIRE §§

Installé dans la Grande Salle, la première chose que Harry se dit c'est ''ça sent bon'', puis il se frappa, et regarda les première année rentrer. Puis écouta le discours de la directrice McGonagall.

Son regard se tourna vers la table des professeurs, observant le visage enjoué de Hagrid, Flitwick et Chourave, le visage de folle de Trelawnay, prédisant sûrement pour la millième fois sa mort, qui de toute façon, était déjà là, puis il tomba dans deux gouffres noirs, profonds. Il fut attrapé avant même d'avoir pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, et ça sentait tellement bon, il avait soif, et tellement envie de baiser, et putain Snape était tellement bandant, et la surprise et la peur qu'il lisait dans le regard du prof de potion, mon dieu, c'était bandant...

Un A, mon préféré, oh mon dieu, je le veux.

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva avec une sucette dans la bouche et un coup, qui ne le fis même pas ciller, derrière la tête.

\- Harry, tes yeux sont rouge et tu baves.

\- Merci Ron, je me rendais pas compte.

\- Tu regardais qui comme ça, pour baver autant ?

\- Snape, je viens de me rendre compte à quel point il est bandant. Mon dieu, j'ai envie de le baiser...

\- Pardon ?

Un énorme blanc s'installa, avec un Ron pire que dégoûté, une Hermione morte de rire qui se retenait de rigoler, et un Harry fantasmant.

Du côté de Severus Snape, ce n'était pas la même chose, il s'était levé ce matin, dégoûter de la fin des vacances et de ses cornichons sur pattes effroyablement horripilant et incapables de faire la moindre potion. Il s'était ensuite totalement détendu et n'avait fait que flemmarder toute la journée, et il en était plutôt heureux. Il avait regardé de sa fenêtre le train arriver... avec Potter assis sur le toit... soupir... Il n'avait même plus l'envie de faire des commentaires.

Il les regarda s'installer dans la Grande Salle.

Puis le train train habituel, Répartition et discours.

Étant dans un état d'ennui profond, Severus se mit à fixer chacun des élèves, les plus important, comme les meilleurs en potion, les serpentards, les héros de la guerre etc.. et c'est donc évidemment et obligatoirement qu'il passa par la case 'le trio d'or' et notamment la case 'Harry Potter'.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il se retrouva alpaguer par deux émeraudes puissante, deux émeraudes qui devinrent vite d'une couleur rouge sang, le faisant paniquer par la même occasion, un vampire ! Potter est un foutu vampire ! C'est une blague ? Il est déjà assez pénible à se déplacer partout dans le château en étant vivant, mais alors maintenant qu'il est un vampire ? Ça me soûl déjà.

Quand il revient dans le monde merveilleux de la réalité, Potter avait une sucette dans la bouche et le regardais limite bavant.

C'est moi ou je serais sûrement son prochain repas ?

Une fois Minerva attablée, il se pencha vers elle.

\- Minerva, vous êtes au courant que Potter est un putain de vampire ? Vous compter le laisser au milieu de cette bande d'adolescents bourrée d'hormone ?

\- Bien sur que oui Severus, c'est lui-même qui me l'a annoncé, et j'ai, de ce fait vu avec lui les petit détails, entre toutes les personnes présente, la seule qui risque réellement quelque chose ici, c'est vous Severus. Il n'est attiré uniquement par les sang de type A, et seul 16 élèves correspondent à ces critères, mais ils ont tous entre 12 et 14 ans, et Monsieur Potter n'est attiré uniquement par les homme plus vieux et expérimentés, donc, vous, il est donc normal qu'il vous regarde comme regarderais un carnivore un énorme morceau de viande dansant la gigue.

\- Et ça ne vous inquiète pas vous ?!

\- Les relations profs-élèves sont autorisés tant que les deux partis sont consentants, majeurs, mais surtout, si l'un des deux partie est une créature magique et l'autre son compagnon.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas Minerva ?!

\- Et pourquoi pas mon cher ? Harry est un garçon bien et aimant, je n'ai aucun doute que vous serez heureux ensemble !

Severus, bouche-bée, ne dis plus rien de toute la soirée, et même le soir, dans ses appartements, il en était encore secouée, mais, une fois dans son lit, il se mis à réfléchir sérieusement à la question, et pendant la nuit il rêva d'un jeune homme à la peau pâle, aux yeux verts à paillettes rouges et de canines pointues. Et si le fait que pendant le rêve, le jeune homme s'empaler sur sa verge et faisait des bruits que la morale catholique n'aurait pas apprécié, qui lui firent tourner la tête avant de le mordre dans le cou, leurs faisant attendre simultanément la jouissance, il n'y fit absolument pas cas, en faitt il l'ignora même.

Et c'est ainsi que deux mois passèrent, entre des cours et des croisement dans les couloirs avec un petit vampire indécent qui ne fit que le provoquer à chaque cours, se penchant outrageusement, portant des jean bien trop moulant pour sa santé mental, se léchant les lèvres à chaque fois qu'ils se fixaient.

Bref, Severus n'en pouvait plus, il était au bord de l'explosion, et pas que mentalement, parce qu'il s'était formellement interdit de se toucher en pensant au vampire.

Mais depuis deux jours, Harry était en panique, en effet, cet imbécile, tout dans son plan afin de conquérir son magnifique professeur de potion, n'eut pas vraiment l'idée de vérifier son stock de sucettes au sang, et donc forcément, il ne fut pas étonnant qu'un matin, il se rende compte qu'il lui en restait à peine une vingtaine, en sachant qu'une sucette le faisait se retenir deux heures, ayant créée un phénomène de dépendance, mangeant les sucettes au sang sans s'en rendre compte (mdr vous avez compris, sang, s'en, sans, lol), et n'oublions pas qu'il est tout de même un nouveau né, et donc il ne serait pas étonnant si trois jours plus tard il se retrouve complètement à court (bon, en vrai l'auteur n'a pas du tout fait de calcul, mais ce n'est qu'un détail...).

C'est donc un Harry paniqué qui commanda des sucettes pour le plus tôt possible.

Malheureusement, tout le monde sait que Harry Potter n'a de la chance seulement quand il s'agit de sauver sa peau, lors de véritable danger de mort (et avouons que ça arrange l'auteur aussi). C'est ainsi que son magasin, alors que sa commande devait partir, pris feu, ce qui ne l'arrangeait, sur le coup, pas du tout, et suite à cela il dû en commander à une boutique plus loin, le paquet arriverais sûrement après-demain. Il était sûr qu'il saurait se retenir, après tout, il l'avait bien fait avant, maintenant juste à espérer qu'un A ne passe pas dans le coin, les autres il pourrait gérer, mais le A, impossible, juste impossible.

Mais bon, comme l'auteur l'a dit, Harry n'a jamais eu de chance.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en déambulant dans les couloirs, mort de soif, il croisa...

Severus Snape, le grand, l'unique.

Que celui qui est étonné se manifeste !

Parlez pas tous en même temps surtout...

Harry reprit pied à la réalité, ou plutôt à la putain d'odeur alléchante de Snape qu'il sentait jusque du bout du couloir. Harry voulu partir, malheureusement Snape, tel le serpent qu'il était, fondit sur sa proie.

\- Monsieur Potter, tiens donc, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix soyeuse.

Mais Harry ne répondis pas, trop enivré par son délicieux parfum, sa délicieuse voix, ses magnifiques abysses en guise d'yeux, son haleine mentholé, et son cou, oh mon dieu son cou si parfait, pâle, sans trace de défaut, doux, et cette veine, cette magnifique veine dans sa jugulaire, merde, il bandait, mais en fait c'était le plus petit de ses problèmes, ou le plus gros... juste après devoir se retenir de mordre dans cette peau qui avait l'air si douce, si parfaite, et putain il sentait tellement bon, il voulait le mordre... Tout de suite ! Maintenant ! Il en avait besoin ! C'était vital !

\- Eh bien, alors Pot-

Il ne put dire un mot de plus que le vampire s'était jeté sur lui. Ils tombèrent à la renverse et le vampire finit à cheval sur Severus, enfin plutôt sur une certaine partie de Severus, et celle-ci était déjà bien trop grosse et dur pour que ça vienne que de maintenant.

Harry, toujours sur Severus le regarda avec des yeux de fous, complètement dans son délire, en vérité il ressemblait bien trop à un psychopathe, mais cela n'eut pour réaction uniquement d'exciter un peu plus Severus. Complètement dans son délire, Harry disait des phrases au manière psychotique, observant Severus comme un jouet dont il était tellement fière de jouer avec, mais une joie un peu malsaine.

\- Aaah.. Sev'.. Hummm tu sens tellement bon.. Et tu sais, je veux pas te faire ça moi... Mais tu es tellement excitant... Je t'aime.. Aaah Sev, ça sent tellement bon, je peut te mordre ? Hein ? Dit ? Bien sûr que je peut, tu n'es qu'à moi pas vrai ? Je ne te partagerais jamais, je t'aime Sev, je t'aime tellement, t'es juste à moi, uniquement à moi.

Et avec ça, Harry fondis sur ses lèvres, les embrassant, les léchant, les mordillant, avant d'infiltrer sa langue dans sa bouche, forçant, enfin pas tellement forcé non plus, sa jumelle à danser un ballet avec elle, leurs dents s'entre choquent, leurs langue se suçote l'une, l'autre et essaie de prendre à chaque fois le pas sur l'autre sous les gémissements des deux.

Mais Harry finit par le laisser respirer, il avait oublié que son Severus à lui avait besoin de respirer.

Alors Harry descendis le long de son cou, il devait le mordre, Severus était à lui, à lui seul, il ne le laisserais pas partir.

Alors il lécha, mordilla la jugulaire de 'son Severus à lui', qui gémit outrageusement sous le traitement infligé, il lui appliqua des suçons, des traces très légère de dents, ils s'était entraîner très longtemps afin de pouvoir mordre sans que ses canines ne rentre dans la peau de son partenaire, mais à la place de mordre la jugulaire comme il en avait envie, il croqua d'abord dans son poignet et le porta à la bouche de Severus.

\- Tu es à moi Severus, à moi et à moi seul, je ne te partagerais jamais, tu seras mon calice à moi, et je vais prendre très soin de toi.. Umm tu seras bientôt tout à moi, et moi je ne serais qu'à toi aussi, juste à toi, juste nous deux..

Severus qui n'avait pas réfléchis, avait commencé à boire le liquide, trop plongé dans son plaisir pour quoi que ce soit, puis il avait commencé à paniquer, avant de se détendre sous les paroles de SON vampire et lapa doucement le sang épais de Harry.

Harry, au comble du bonheur enleva son poignet, releva la tête, puis doucement il caressa sa joue.

\- Mon calice à moi.. Aaaah.. Tu es tellement mignon...

Et avec ça, il plongea sa tête dans le cou de l'homme au cheveux noir et le mordu la peau délicate, goûtant enfin le sang du potionniste, et mon dieu, que son sang était délicieux, enivrants, délicat et parfait, il ne regrettait tellement pas d'avoir choisi Severus comme calice. Et il en voulait plus, tellement plus..

Severus lui était au bord de l'apologie, c'était... Il était... tellement excité ! Et... Dans son cou ! Dans son cou les canines de son vampires !! Elles.. !

Commençant à onduler contre Harry, le professeur lâcha un cris très peu virils qui fis arrêter Harry de boire mais qui le fis accélérer les frottement de leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre.

À bout, ne pouvant presque plus se retenir, Harry se releva, releva Severus, le tient contre lui et le fis voyager via les ombres pour arriver dans la chambre du professeur.

Une fois à destination, le plus petit déchira les vêtements du plus vieux sans plus de cérémonie et le jeta sur le lit, il se déshabille ensuite lui aussi sans autre forme de procès et monta sur son professeurs, recommencent à se frotter l'un à l'autre sans honte avant qu'Harry ne s'empare de lui même sur le gros membres, considérant qu'il avait assez attendu, ils aurait le temps plus tard pour la partie guimauve !

Alors Harry commença à monter et descendre frénétiquement sur la verge de son professeur, ce dernier se trouvant déjà presque à bout pour cause d'abstinence forcé.

Alors il attrapa le plus jeune, le coucha sur lui, attrapant au passage son pénis avant de prendre appuis sur ses talons et donner de puissant coups de butoir en plein sur la prostate du vampire, le faisant hurler et gémir outrageusement, ajoutant à cela une main expert exercent de parfait vas et viens alors Harry tourna la tête et mordu désespérément dans la gorge de son professeur, au même endroit que la première morsure.

Et alors il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le tout nouveau couple se répandent sur ou dans l'autre, hurlant leurs amours, bien que involontairement pour un certain professeur de potion, accomplissant la fin du rituel Vampire-Calice.

Harry se redressa, doucement, comme pour ne pas faire peur à son Calice par la soudaine perte de son vampire et s'allongea à ses côtés, haletant plus par habitude que par réelle besoin. Il sourit, papouillent doucement son Calice qui était venu se loger dans ses bras, soupirant de bonheur au contacte. Ils étaient tellement bien là, comme ça...

Quand le plus vieux reprendra ses esprits par contre... Ce ne seras pas là même choses... Mais pour l'instant.. Ils étaient juste bien, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu changer ça... Et puis, ils l'avaient mérité quand même ce bonheur ! Après tout, ils avaient tout donnés pour la guerre ! Alors maintenant ils comptaient bien juste profiter et... Se laisser porter par le temps, et peu importe ce que les autres en pensent, de toutes façon si ils sont pas content, Harry les videras, et p't'etre que cette fois en enfer ben ils s'ront content ! Nan mais...

Harry regarda son Calice et lui souffla des mots doux, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Et c'est sous toutes ses doses étouffantes d'amour que Severus s'endormit, écoutant les paroles douces de son partenaire à vie, leur acte aurait quelques conséquences mais... Pour l'instant il ne voulait pas y penser, en faite il n'y pensa pas du tout, et la seule chose qu'il fut capable de penser fut 'décidément... Harry Potter est bien un poison dans ma vie, s'infiltrant partout... Mon poison...'

Ledit Harry Potter rit doucement avant de donner un chaste baiser à son endormi. Quel beau compliment, aah...

Qu'il l'aimait son maître des potions...

THE END

Note de la correctrice : j'ai enlevé ce que j'ai pu... mais il y en avait tellement... et je n'ai plus la force de continuer...

Et la correctrice s'évanouit de fatigue, ayant fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour éviter à des innocents de perdre la vue sur ce champ de bataille.


End file.
